The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pulmonaria and given the cultivar name of ‘Pretty in Pink’. Pulmonaria is in the family Boraginaceae. The new cultivar originated from a multiple generation crossing beginning with ‘Pink Haze’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,307 selected in a private garden in Zeeland, Mich., USA in May of 2015.
The new plant was initially asexually propagated at the same nursery in the summer of 2016 by division of the rhizome and followed by plant tissue culture of the shoot tip. The result plants have shown themselves to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and also through shoot tip tissue culture.